The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from hand a pollinated cross of the interspecific variety ‘Arkansas 2798’ (unpatented) and ‘01170-042-232’ (unnamed Vitis vinifera selection from the IFG breeding program), hybridized in May 2008. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 19 plants were planted in the field in April 2007. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in August 2008 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2008 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These resulting cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2009 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for four years and found to reproduce true-to-type.